Crystal Sailors: Special Edition
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Before Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors, there was Crystal Sailors! usagi is targeted by the Ice Titan and he wants her dead at all costs! But, why is he adamant on killing her off?
1. From The Desk of The Crystal Knight

From the desk of the Crystal Knight.

(SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ EITHER CRYSTAL SAILORS OR CRYSTAL PRINCESS!)

e-mail: crystalknight at copper dot net AIM: Eccadairius

You are looking at a massive edit for ⌠Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Crystal Sailors, which was written from 07/30/1997 to 12/15/1997. In 2002, a massive edit cleaned up the original story and present it to a world wide audience!  
Now, in 2008, another massive edit is underway to remove the play/script format and put it in a normal story format. Now the reader will have two versions:

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Crystal Sailors Written: 07/30/1997 to 12/15/1997 Edited: 2002 and 2008 Republished as: Crystal Sailors Special Edition (2008)

Crystal Princess: The Saga of The Crystal Sailors Written: 11/03/2006 to ?  
Edited; 2008 to ?  
This series is edited currently by Loki by dotmoon.

Crystal Princess contains 2 new characters not seen in the original plus the storylines in each chapter has been redone to show a darker side of the original story. Plus several new untold chapters has entered the new fanfic to give a complete story of the original. New or changed powers of Usagi in Crystal Princess:

Crystal Sailor Moon now has the ability to be invisible with her cape in Episode 3. This was planned in the original, but not used.

Crystal Armored Sailor Moon is a special Sailor Form from the Crystal Moon and not from Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.

Grand Princess and Grand Princess Sailor Moon is a special Sailor Moon form that is a special item from the Sun Kingdom. These forms feed off of Usagi's anger is quite dangerous and strength levels are usually off the charts due to Usagi's rage!

Dark Sailor Moon is being changed to Evil Sailor Moon, in the remake Usagi falls to the darkside rather than being brainwashed by the Ice Titan.

The Crystal Sword is found in the remake in Tokyo by Usagi instead of being given by Neeblix. The Crystal Sword has the ability to talk to Usagi when trouble arises.

The Golden Crystals are really golden in the remake. In the original, the Golden Crystals were red and white.

The Pink Crystal will be formed in the remake by Usagi's tears and Mamoru's Pink Crystalized Rose. In the original, the Golden Crystals joined the Pink Crystalized Rose and joined Mamoru's tear!

More changes will be apparent if you read both versions. Please enjoy and comment. Welcome to the updated version of Crystal Sailors! Long live the Crystal Sailors!

Visit my website: www dot crystalsailors dot com. Thanks!

Crystal Knight 09/05/2008


	2. The Fall of The Crystal Moon Kingdom

Princess Crystallina: "Today on Crystal Sailors, the Ice Titan arrives to attack my home! Can my Crystal Sailors protect my home? Stay there and in the name of the Crystal Moon, I will punish you!"

--

Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun: Kurisutaru Ohimesama Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Crystal Princess  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Crystal Sailors Special Edition

Crystal Sailors Special Edition: The Prologue "Fall of the Crystal Moon Kingdom"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight Rated: PG-13

The Characters of Crystal Sailors (Crystal Princess)

Before I begin here are the characters for this story. Note: Usagi and the others from earth don't appear in this story.

Here are the Characters for this story:

Allies:  
Princess Crystallina

Prince EchoHeart/Crystal Knight

Mirror Knight

Gold Knight

Rune Knight

Silver Knight

Princess Hoseki Hogosha/Sailor Guardian

Princess Hikari Tamotsu/Sailor Light

Princess Kiyorakasa Yuki/Sailor Purity

Princess Uchu Tsuzukeru/Sailor Universe

Princess Rei/Crystal Mars

Princess Ami/Crystal Mercury

Princess Makoto/Crystal Jupiter

Princess Minako/Crystal Venus

Queen CrystalStar Neeblix

Cooan/Crystal Guard 1

Beruche/Crystal Guard 2

Petz/Crystal Guard 3

Karaberas/Crystal Guard 4

Villains:  
Ice Titan (As known as King GoodHeart.) He has been brain washed  
Robo Ice Emperor (As known as Krun Bruikas)  
Takalon

Morgoth

Belogore

The Prologue

"We are under attack, under attack!"

Neeblix yelled as he ran down the halls of the Crystal Moon Palace of the Crystal Moon Kingdom.Neeblix saw Princess Kiyorakasa Yuki and talked to her.

"Where is the Princess, Princess Crystallina?"

Neeblix questioned her.

"I think she's with EchoHeart on done of their dates."

Princess Kiyorakasa Yuki answered.

"The Ice Titan and the Robo Ice Emperor are after her and Her powers. We must find her and protect her!"

Neeblix spoke with great concern for the Crystal Moon Princess.

"Right, let's go!"

Princess Kiyorakasa Yuki agreed to look for Prince Echoheart and the princess. The two went out side

and found the others.

"We must defend the Crystal Moon!"

The Mirror Knight spoke in commanding voice.

"Right!"

The Gold Knight agreed with his fellow knight.

"Guys watch your backs! There are lots of monsters running loose. We must protect our

Princesses as well as the Crystal Moon Princess; Princess Crystallina!"

The Rune Knight warned about the monsters.

"Understood."

The Silver Knight replied as he was watchign for the monsters.

"There are many monsters near us. Lets transform!"

Princess Hoseki Hogosha yelled.

"Silver Knight Power!"

"Rune Knight Power!"

"Gold Knight Power!"

"Mirror Knight Power!"

"Crystal Moon: Sailor Guardian Power! Make Up!"

"Crystal Moon: Sailor Light Guardian Power! Make Up!"

"Crystal Moon: Sailor Purity Guardian Power! Make Up!"

"Crystal Moon: Sailor Universe Guardian Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

The Crystal Sailors transformed. The Ice Titan was near by!

"I will destroy your precious home and your Princess! Her Powers will be mine!"

The Ice Titan gloated with pride.

"You harm the Princess..."

Sailor Universe snarled.

"And do what? You are in no position to talk little girl!"

The Ice Titan snarled back.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

Sailor Universe snarled in anger at the insult.

"Well right now, My master is searching for your Princess with Takalon! She is as good as DEAD!"

The Ice Titan told her of the situation.

Sailor Guardian: "Sailor Guardian Energy Spurt!"

A bunch of energy came out of Sailor Guardian's hands and hit the Ice Titan.

"Your world is doomed!"

The Ice Titan sneered.

"I hope Prince EchoHeart and Princess Crystallina can hold out."

The Mirror Knight spoke in a concerned tone.

Else where Prince EchoHeart and Crystallina were trying to hold out against The Robo Ice Emperor and

Takalon. Queen CrystalStar was also there.

"Prince EchoHeart, take my daughter to the secret chamber and explain why the villains are here."

Queen CrystalStar ordered.

"Yes, your majesty! Come Crystallina!"

Prince EchoHeart led the Princess to a hidden chamber. The Princess spoke.

"What was my mother saying?"

Princess Crystallina questioned him.

"My Princess, my sweetheart, my beautiful blueberry listen up. Listen good. Your mother has never told you.

Do you know why the evil forces are here?"

He asked

Princess Crystallina: "No."

Replied the beautiful winged Princess. Her wings were pink. 12 feet long each, She had 6 wings.

Prince EchoHeart: "The evil forces are after you!"

He revealed to her. She looked up to him in great shock.

"Why me?"

She asked.

"They are after you, because you are a threat to them, furthermore you have a special power they want.

They want your hidden powers for their very own. Right now, the others are fighting to hold what belongs to them."

He gave her a favorable answer.

"And that is?"

She pondered.

"They are fighting to keep you safe from the Ice Titan and the Robo Ice Emperor. If you fall in the hands

of the villains, your mother will be devastated. So the Crystal Sailors are dedicated to keep you safe."

He revealed the truth to her about her own existance.

"Is that so?"

She questioned him.

"Yes. They have been chosen to protect you. They were born to protect you and if possible, lay their lives for you.

Even me. I have to protect your kingdom. Stay here."

Prince EchoHeart kisses his Princess. He leaves to join the others! Later, Princess Crystallina hears a scream...

"Mother!"

Princess Crystallina runs to her mother.

"Mother, you're hurt!"

Crystallina cried.

"Daughter... Crystallina! Listen up. My life here is over. Take the Momoirozuishou defeat the enemies,

this world is too far gone for you to stay here."

Queen CrystalStar told her.

"Where would I go?"

Crystallina asked.

"To Earth."

She answered.

"To Earth? That world is very primitive!"

Crystallina thought. Earth was so many years behind them.

"Yes, There is a band of heroes called Sailor Senshi! They will protect you"  
CrystalStar told her daughter.

"How can they protect me?"

Crystallina questioned. She was full of questions.

"They can provide you protection! Place yourself and the entire court in hibernation sleep, that way

you can be protected as long as possible."

The queen gave a favorable answer.

"I will. I will make them pay and I will make You proud!"

Crystallina makes a solemn vow.

"You all... ready have..."

The Queen dies. The anguish of the Princess is heard as the Princess weeps over her dead mother.

"I will fight for you, mother! Crystal Moon Princess Power!"

Crystallina powers up the Momoirozuishou! The Ice Titan and the Robo Ice Emperor laughs at Princess Crystallina.

"Crystal Moon Power!"

Princess Crystallina sealed the Ice Titan and the others bubbles that were unbreakable.

"Well done Princess, why are you crying?"

Crystal Guard 1 asked.

"Because we must leave this place and the Ice Titan and the others will be free soon."

Crystallina replied.

"Where will we go!"

Prince EchoHeart asked.

"To Earth!"

Crystallina answered.

"To Earth? Why Earth?"

Prince EchoHeart asked.

"There are a bunch of warriors there that can keep all of you and the Princess safe from harm by placing yourselves in hibernation sleep."

Neeblix answered.

"Is it safe?"

Crystal Guard 2 asked.

"Yes, but once entered the right person that you have chosen, you and that person will merge. Are you guys ready?"

Neeblix revealed to everyone. Everyone shook their heads yes.

"Then it's settled. I will miss you all!"

Princess Crystallina embraces her friends good-bye. Then she lifts up The Pink Crystal and spoke...

"Pink Crystal hibernation sleep activate!"

With that everyone except Princess Crystallina are transported to Earth and enter their proper person.

Even Neeblix was sent. Then Crystallina spoke again...

"Pink Crystal Deep hibernation sleep activate!"

The Momoirozuishou Began to work on Princess Crystallina and the Momoirozuishou and is teleported to Earth.

Once on Earth, Princess Crystallina breaks up the Momoirozuishou. Two of the Koganeirozuishou are hidden in

Japan the other three Crystals goes in with her into the tiny baby just born... Tsukino, Usagi. And there was

her sister Sarah and her two brothers Travis and Jonathan. Now Princess Crystallina awaits the day of

being free once more.

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT EPISODE: "Rise of the Ice Kingdom!"

Next on Crystal Sailors, new enemies appear in Tokyo with one mission in mind; defeat Sailor Moon!

Will Sailor Moon be defeated? Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Crystal Sailors Episode 01:

"Rise of The Ice Kingdom!" The Moonlight carries the message of love!

This Episode was completed on: 01/18/1998

Crystal Sailors is (c) 1997, 1998, and 2002, 2008 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	3. 01 Rise of The Ice Kingdom

The Quest for Princess Crystallina Begins!

Usagi: "Strange enemies has landed on Earth with one thing in mind,  
to kill me off! Can I defeat these new enemies? Stay there and find out and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

--

Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun: Kurisutaru Ohimesama Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Crystal Princess  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Crystal Sailors Special Edition

Crystal Sailors Special Edition Episode: 01 "Rise of the Ice Kingdom, Part I"  
By (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight Rated: PG-13

Episode One

Several Spheres floating overhead seemed to head towards Earth. Five Spheres headed towards Earths Atmosphere! Three Spheres exploded freeing three of the Villains! The other two remained sealed! The leader, the Ice Titan created a Castle in the Arctic while the other two Morgoth and Belogore went looking for their target!

Meanwhile...

It was a Beautiful day at the park in Tokyo. Mamoru held his Princess Usagi in his arms.

"Oh, I love you so much Tsukino Usagi! When I am with you Usagi, I feel the energy coming from you! I love my girl with those Odango's!"

Mamoru told her. Usagi's cheeks turned rosy red in delight. Usagi smiled at Mamoru.

"When I am with you Mamoru I feel the power growing inside you! Do you really love me Mamoru?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes I do."

Mamoru replied. Suddenly it got real cold. It was highly unlikely for this time of year. Mamoru and Usagi watched as two villainous monsters appeared. Mamoru and Usagi didn't know where these villains came from and why they were here. So they listened in on the villain's conversation...

"We have a mission from the Ice Titan. We must find and defeat Sailor Moon!"

Morgoth was a large ogre looking minotaur type monster, while Belogore was a fairly tall Chimera type monster. They had one important mission... seek out and kill Sailor Moon! Then the villains vanished mysteriously as they appeared. Mamoru turned to Usagi and said.

"We must rally the others!"

Mamoru instructed Usagi.

"Right Mamoru!"

Usagi and Mamoru walked to the Hikawa Shrine. Once there at the Hikawa Shrine, Luna, Artemis, the five Sailor Soldiers and even Mamoru were at the temple discussing what Usagi and Mamoru had seen.

"Why Sailor Moon?"

Luna questioned Mamoru.

"Maybe because she is the Moon Princess Serenity."

Mamoru gave his input on the matter.

"Why would they be after me?"

Usagi wondered. It was a mystery to everyone!

"Usagi, you must be careful when you fight. They want you for some reason and they won't say why! You must be on guard! Understand?"

Artemis stood in a stance like he already didn't like this new enemy.

"Yes."

Usagi agreed.

Meanwhile at the Ice Titan's palace, Morgoth and Belogore were in front of the Ice Titan.

"You wanted us master?"

Morgoth questioned his master.

"Yes Morgoth. Sailor Moon will fight you today at 3 this afternoon. Make sure she stays alone. You must defeat her! We can't let the Princess win any fights! She had sealed me once, defeat Usagi, and kill her. Understand?"

The Ice Titan ordered.

"Yes master! I will send Robo Snoid to begin a search for Sailor Moon. Robo Snoid, come forth!"

The Ice Titan instructed his minions. Morgoth and Robo Snoid left for Tokyo.

Soon Robo Snoid was at the location that Sailor Moon would appear.  
Meanwhile, Usagi and Mamoru were having a romantic dinner at Mamoru's apartment. Suddenly Mamoru got the strangest feeling.

"I don't know how I know Usagi, but a monster has appeared near here searching for you!"

Mamoru told Usagi of the vision he had.

"What do I do Mamoru?"

Usagi pondered her next move.

"I think you have to fight this battle, Usagi. I can't explain how, but you will win this battle. You will be badly hurt though."

Mamoru explained his thoughts about villains looking for her.

"Then I must go."

Usagi answered as she grabbed her brooch to transform. Mamoru was worried.

"I am worried for you! Be careful my sweet girl with those Odango's!"

Mamoru tells her. Usagi smiles slightly.

"I will. Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and vanishes.

At the park, Robo Snoid was destroying everything in sight! Sailor Moon appeared!

"I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon! In the place of the Moon... I will punish you! I will triumph over evil and that means YOU!"

Sailor Moon told her customary words of greeting as she did her normal stance.Robo Snoid laughed but didn't say anything. Robo Snoid threw ice crystals at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon fell to the ground in pain, but not yelling out. Morgoth didn't know why Sailor Moon didn't cry out in pain. Robo Snoid went and picked up Sailor Moon and threw her down with a strong force! Sailor Moon still didn't cry out in pain no matter how bad she felt. Morgoth and Robo Snoid combined their powers and blasted Sailor Moon. Then Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Soldiers appeared.

Sailor Moon was in a lot of pain. Sailor Moon started to bleed, she got up and said...

"I will defeat you!"

Sailor Moon told the villains that she wasn't going to be defeated by the looks of these very ungly villains. Morgoth just watched as he stared at Sailor Moon as she got up.

"No one can defeat me. Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon told Robo Snoid as she called her monster finishing attack. Robo Snoid was toast. Morgoth disappeared as Sailor Moon fainted. Tuxedo Kamen caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone rushed by her side. Mamoru was weeping. The others were wondering if Sailor Moon would make a full recovery. Sailor Moon won this round. The next round was unsure. That will be a story for another time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT EPISODE: "GINZUISHOU DESTROYED!"

Next on Crystal Sailors: Sailor Moon is terribly wounded! The others try to heal her, however she soon is faces a dilemma when surrounded by three monsters and Naru and Umino are there too! Can she protect them? Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Crystal Sailors Episode 02: "Ginzuishou Destroyed!" The Moonlight carries the message of love!

This Episode was completed on: 07/30/1997

Crystal Sailors is (c) 1997, 1998, and 2002, 2008 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


End file.
